


Ash and Hoopa's Grand Adventure

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Beast - Freeform, Exhibitionism, Furry, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ash meets the mysterious Hoopa and becomes friends with him. They both become quite the little pranksters even giving it good to Gary a few times. Their adventure begins as Ash gets his first pokemon. Thanks to Hoopa's power, even if he parts from his pokemon he has a way of seeing them again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Ash and Hoopa's Grand Adventure

 

Ash meets the mysterious Hoopa and becomes friends with him. They both become quite the little pranksters even giving it good to Gary a few times. Their adventure begins as Ash gets his first pokemon. Thanks to Hoopa's power, even if he parts from his pokemon he has a way of seeing them again.

Chapter 1 Ash's Wish

Ash Ketchum was a young man, jet black hair, beautiful brown eyes, and a heart full of adventure. It would be some time before he could go on his Pokemon Journey, but that didn't mean he didn't try to have some fun now and then.

He decided to have some fun while going on a picnic. Ash prepared some donuts for himself and ran off t the river. Setting the basket down he began to strip, he set all his clothes in a nice pile then jumped into the river stark naked. Ash sighed in bliss. “Nothing beats a refreshing dip on a warm day.” he swam around for a bit, so he didn't notice the picnic basket being opened and one of his donuts being removed.

After a nice swim Ash returned to shore and decided to have a snack. “Hey one of the donuts is missing!" he looked around but saw no one. "Hmm could it be a pokemon?" he grabbed one of the donuts and tossed it into the air. To his surprise, a ring appeared and absorbed the donut. “What the...” he picked up two donuts and took a bite of one and the ring floated over to him. A hand came out to grab the other donut, but Ash wasn't letting it go.

To his surprise, a pokemon was pulled from the ring. "Whoa, who are you?" Ash relinquished the donut, and the little djinn like pokemon ate it grinning happily.

“Hoopa Hoopa Hoopa!” he floated and spun around in his excitement.

“Hoopa?” the pokemon nodded. “I've never seen a pokemon like you before.” he offered Hoopa a donut. He ate it happily, rubbing his full cheeks with joy. “Like my donuts don't you?”

“Hoopa Hoopa Hoopa Hoopa!” he spun around happily.

“Ahh wish I could understand you.” Hoopa chuckled and he kissed Ash. The boy's eyes widened and a strange power flowed through Ash.

“Hehehe were you surprised.”

"Whoa, I can understand you!"

“You wished it, I've granted it! Hoopa is amazing!”

"Wow, thank you, Hoopa. Here," he offered another donut.

“These are so yummy.” he ate it, and he spun with joy. “You make these?”

“Yep,” he ate his and the two bonded over donuts. Hoopa stuck with Ash, they were practically inseparable. Hoopa was capable of summoning all kinds of pokemon, Ash got to meet all kinds of types. He showed him to Prof. Oak as well.

“Amazing I've never seen such a pokemon before.”

“Show him.” Ash nudged Hoopa and the pokemon chuckled.

“Allehooparing!” Three rings floated up and out came some of the most unique pokemon. A Porygon a Chansey and a Kangashkan.

“Amazing!” Oak began taking notes. The pokemon hung out for a bit before heading back to once they came.

“Did I do good?” Hoopa looked to Ash, who patted him on the head.

“You did great.” Hoopa cheered. Oak eyed them with curiosity, he couldn't understand Hoopa like Ash could.

"Hey Grandpa, I finished helping in the back. Oh, it's Ashy!" Gary came in with an Eevee on his head. Ash twitched at the nickname.

Gary was Ash's rival, their rivalry had grown ever since Gary had gotten an Eevee for his birthday. However thanks to Hoopa's help Ash was learning a lot more about Pokemon and he was catching up fast.

“Hey Gary, this is Hoopa.” the pokemon floated down and offered his hand. “He's my friend.”

"So this is a wild pokemon huh?" Gary grinned, and his Eevee got a glint in his eye. Eevee launched a Tackle attack, while Gary reached for Pokeball.

“Gary!”

"Oh come on Ashy-boy this is a rare pokemon, even at our age we can still carry one Pokeball at a time." Oak should have broken this up but he was too fascinated.

Normal attacks had no effect on Hoopa so that meant he was a ghost type. "Ash, what do you want me to do?"

"Wanna battle?" Hoopa nodded. "Alright, Hoopa use Confusion."

The pokemon's eyes glowed and Eevee froze and was sent spinning round and round in the air. When he was dropped his eyes were spinning. “What the heck?” Gary gasped.

“Hoopa's a psychic and ghost type, now give it to him Hoopa.” another Confusion attack and Eevee fainted.

“Aww man, I won't lose.” he tossed the ball and it hit Hoopa.

“No Hoopa!” the ball jiggled a few times before it broke and Hoopa came out.

“Why you, Hoopa is Ash's friend!” his eyes glowed. Gary got surrounded by psychic energy. The boy's pants and boxers fell exposing his bare ass. Gary then proceeded to spank himself, first striking his left cheek then the right.

“Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!" his cheeks turned a lovely shade of red. The power wore off and Gary blushed in humiliation. Ash noticed that Gary's penis was hard, he yanked up his underwear and boxers and ran off with Eevee safely back in his Pokeball.

“Well, that was certainly interesting." Prof. Oak closed his notebook. "Ash I think you should raise Hoopa as your pokemon." he offered the boy an empty Pokeball.

“Really?” he looked to Hoopa. “What do you say?”

“Hoopa wants to be with Ash!" they high fived with the Pokeball and Hoopa got sucked in and it took one wiggle.

“Alright we are partners!” he called Hoopa out of his ball and pocketed it.

“Partners!” the two smiled at each other.

“Hoopa's abilities are certainly interesting, I'm sure you will use them wisely.” Ash nodded.

“I promise professor.” the duo headed out.

Ash couldn't stop thinking about Gary. His penis was all stiff and it made his own manhood stirring in his pants. The boy blushed. "What is it, Ash?"

"My penis is all stiff." Hoopa chuckled. On the way back Hoopa happily explained the things about mating, the Butterfree, and the Beedrill if you would. Ash didn't fully get it but Hoopa was happy to help.

They made it back to the house and went up to his room. Once there Ash took off his clothes and his hard 7-inch cock sprang up. His manhood twitched and pulsed with need. He laid on his bed, and Hoopa floated over to him.

“Leave everything to me, I'll teach you and we can grow together.” Ash nodded. He trusted Hoopa a lot. His floating hands came forward and began teasing Ash's nips. The boy moaned in pleasure, it took very little to work them into perky peeks.

Hoopa pinched and rubbed his nips, working them together. Ash shivered at the new pleasure he was feeling, each new pinch flick and rub was sending new sensations but what was clear every time it felt good. His penis twitched and began to leak pre.

The duo type leaned forward and captured his right nipple into his mouth. He began sucking on it. “Ohh Hoopa that feels good!” Hoopa kept it up, letting his tongue flick and swirl around the bud, his hand mimicked his tongue action. “Hoopa I feel weird, I think I'm going to cum!”

Hoopa stopped, and Ash whined at the loss. “Leave it to Hoopa!” he floated down and came face to face with Ash's erect member. He started licking, lapping up some of the pre that had run down his manhood.

“Ohhhh!” Once his length was clean, he cupped it with both hands. Hoopa lapped at the head while he pumped the boy's hard cock. “Hoopa!” his tongue swirled round and round before focusing on the slit. “Ohh I'm going to cum!”

Ash moaned as Hoopa suddenly wrapped his lips around the head and began to suck on him, his hands working both sides of his erect flesh. Ash lost control and came, his first release being swallowed by the duo type. “Wow!”

“Hmmm, so yummy!” he gulped it down and licked his lips. Hoopa's own manhood appeared from the sheath. It was 4 inches long, human in shape, purple with a pink tip.

“Let me help you Hoopa.” He floated up and Ash began sucking his cock. His tongue ran along his length, while he tried to mimic what Hoopa had done to him.

“Ohhhhh sooo good!” Hoopa moaned in pleasure. His body shuddered and the little guy began to drool. Ash slurped and sucked on his pecker and Hoopa felt his release building up higher and higher. “Ash!” he came hard and flooded the boy's mouth.

Like Hoopa, Ash swallowed it all. The two laid back basking in the afterglow of pleasure. "That was fun."

“Indeed!” the two chuckled. They were definitely gonna do this again.

Ash was doing great in his classes, thanks to Hoopa he was getting hands-on experience. Their bond was getting stronger by the day, and his rivalry with Gary got stronger by the day. They couldn't go a day without battling the other. He even taught Eevee Shadow Ball to try and beat him.

The two kept messing with each other. Gary liked showing off and trying to humiliate Ash, but Ash and Hoopa got him back. They made good use of Hoopa's move Astonish. Then there was the time Gary was bathing at a nearby hot spring and Hoopa used his rings to make his clothes disappear. Gary had to run home naked.

Gary, in turn, taught Eevee Thief, and the little normal type stole Ash's underwear. Ash had no idea what Gary did with them. The brunette brought the garment to his nose, he sniffed it as he pumped his cock.

Hoopa took his shot, using Hyperspace Fury, he pants Gary, pants, and boxers in one go. To add to Gary's humiliation Hoopa spread his cheeks and began to lick his hole. "Ah ah ah!" Gary came from the rim job, his 5-inch penis spraying his seed all over himself. Hoopa escaped back to Ash. Not only was it humiliating to go the rest of the day covered in his own cum, but Gary learned a new way to masturbate, playing with his ass.

The two ended this prank war, it'd lasted for years, with a truce to settle things as pokemon trainers. They'd get their starter pokemon and Pokedex's soon and they'd start their journeys. "So let's make a bet, we'll both work to become pokemon masters. The one who goes farther in the pokemon league wins."

“Sure thing, what are the stakes?”

“Loser has to be the winner's bitch.” he pointed at Ash. “You are gonna lose Ashy-boy and your ass is gonna be mine.”

“Oh I don't think so, I'm gonna win and your ass will be mine.” the two glared, and sparks flew between them.

"Ash, want Hoopa to use his power?"

“Nah we got this, we gonna start our journey tomorrow, it's going to be amazing.”

To be continued


	2. Ash's Starter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 Ash's Starter

It was late at night and Ash was excited. His lay in his bed buck naked, Hoopa was on top of him. The two were making out, and the ghost's hands were teasing Ash's nipples, his cock was sliding between Ash's chest. Ash was stroking his cock as their tongue's battled, it was a hot battle that neither cared if they won or not.

His cock was overflowing, it was amazing everything he experienced with Hoopa everything he learned. His chest was well built, allowing Hoopa to fuck his pectorals. Add that to the stimulation of his nips, the ghost fingers twirled around and even flicked his hard nubs. “Ohh Hoopa!” he broke the kiss to moan, only for Hoopa to kiss him deeply again. The duo type fucked his chest faster loving the friction to his own cock.

It was a welcome distraction, he was so pent up and nervous about tomorrow. He was getting his starter pokemon, a Bulbasaur, a Charmander, or a Squirtle. He was gonna leave and make new friends, it was thrilling. He moaned into Hoopa's mouth, and the two came. Their seed splattered all over Ash's body, Hoopa got to work in licking it all up, the boy shivered with each lick. "Thanks, Hoopa."

“Hehe no problem, your man milk is yummy!” he licked his navel and Ash groaned.

“I'm a little nervous.” he put his hands behind his head.

“Hoopa can ring some pokemon for you.”

“No that wouldn't be fair, I have an idea how to use your power in the future.” Hoopa was up to his chest now and was licking his own cum off. Once clean the pokemon cuddled up to his trainer, Ash slung an arm over him before they fell asleep.

Due to a small accident, Ash's alarm clock fell and broke which means he woke up late. "Waaaaaaaahhhhhh oh man oh man!" yep definitely late.

“No problem Hoopa will ring us there!” Ash barely had the time to pull on his boxers before the ring sucked them up and brought them to Oak's lab. Ash dropped and landed on none other than Gary Oak.

“Well if it isn't Ash, guessing you slept in? Nice underwear.” Ash got off him and the brunette got up.

“I'm here to get my Pokemon Gary, so I can start my journey.”

“Well I already got mine, so I'm going to be on my way.” he was standing in his cocky pose. Suddenly Hoopa appeared behind up and chuckled. A ring appeared above Gary's head and swoop. Every single stitch of clothing was Hoopa ringed somewhere.

Gary gasped as his hard 5-inch dick sprang up. "Nice hard on." Gary gasped and covered himself.

"You win this round but you're still dead last!" he ran off showing off his naked ass. His stuff would be dropped back on him after he ran through town, Hoopa wasn't that cruel.

Ash went inside where Oak was waiting for him. “You've just made it." he looked the boy up and down. There was this look of longing in his eyes, like a memory of something he had. "Here you are," he handed Ash his Pokedex and gave him 6 pokeballs. "Now you can choose your starter though Gary has already selected one."

“It's okay Professor, I know the pokemon I want.” he went over to the available starters. “Charmander I choose you!” the ball opened and out came the fire type.

“Hi!” the little guy came out.

“Hey there Charmander.” Charmander's eyes widened.

“You can understand me?” Ash nodded. Hoopa appeared from over his shoulder.

“Are you surprised?” he chuckled.

“Yeah, this is great." he jumped into Ash's arms and got pet. "I like you."

“Thanks, Charmander, I look forward to working with you." he headed out of the lab. Oak groaned and went to his room and found his old sketchbook. He flipped through the pages and found an old sketch, but the boy in the sketch was none other than Ash.

Oak removed his pants and freed his hard 6 incher, it was incredibly thick, his crotch was crowned with a thick nest of hair. The professor fondled his hairy balls as he stroked his manhood as he stared at the picture, and let the memories of seeing a naked Ash fill him. He groaned and stroked himself faster and faster, his hand moved below his balls and sought after his wanting hole. It has been his fantasy for years, his deepest darkest secret. He loved cock, one, in particular, the boy he met many years ago and yet it hadn't happened yet.

His fingers dove into his hole and he rocked them in and out. 'Ash oh Ash!' his hips rocked between his fingers and hand. Pre began to overflow and spill over his cock, his hand smearing it all over his length. His hole twitched in excitement, and he slipped in a third finger. He rocked them more briskly. "Ash!" he came hard, the first spurt firing up and landing on his face, the restrained down and soaked his shirt, and his crotch. "Good luck on your journey my boy."

-x-

Ash let Charmander hang out if he didn't want to be in his ball then why force him. It was more fun that way. Ash had a change of clothes but chose to boxer it awhile. It was such a nice day, the sun was shining the air was clear. He stretched and hummed happily.

Hoopa and Charmander had a nice talk. Charmander was curious about why Ash smelled of pokemon cum. Hoopa explained how Ash was open to mating with pokemon. "Really? Ash, can I be your mate to?"

"Sure want to see my cock." he palmed his crotch, and Charmander looked to Hoopa who nodded, so he nodded. They went to a tree to set Ash's bag down. He sat against the tree and lowered his boxers. His semi-hard dick was revealed and Charmander eyed it in wonder.

“So big,” he sniffed it. “Smells good!” he touched it and stroked it and worked it to full arousal.

“Go ahead Charmander, have fun, I'll return the favor.” with such encouragement Charmander began. He gave the tip a test lick, and he found he enjoyed the taste. His own cock slipped out of its sheath, his monster cock was human in shape, it was red with a pink tip, 4 inches long with a nice girth. His claws worked Ash's shaft while he took the head into his mouth.

He sucked on the tip, his tongue flicking the head now and then. Ash moaned, his mouth was so different from Hoopa's, but both equally good. Charmander seemed to get more into it with each new lick and suck, the human's pre spurring him on. He wanted more, and he began to leak his own pre. Charmander began to move, taking him more into his mouth.

“Ahh don't push yourself too hard Charmander you are doing great." he pets his head, and Charmander sucked him harder, letting his tongue to swirl round and round. Hoopa watched, stroking his own cock to the show.

Ash soon gave into the pleasures of the warm mouth of the fire type and he came. Thick cum fired into the pokemon's mouth, which he greedily swallowed it down, but not before swirling the cum about in his mouth before he gulped it down. The taste was divine, and Charmander found his own release and he came shooting his own unique seed onto the ground.

“Wow,” Charmander shuddered. He got picked up and Ash rested him on his face, he licked the fire pokemon's manhood, each lick earning moans from the fire type. Ash supported him, he let his middle finger tease his hole as he took him into his mouth. "Oh Ash!" he moaned and bucked. The digit pushed into him and he sank into Ash's mouth.

Hoopa floated down and licked his lips as he eyed Ash's hole, he'd gotten a taste for rimming he rather enjoyed it. He continued stroking himself as he licked Ash's tight pucker. The boy moaned, sending pleasing vibrations through his length.

Ash worked his finger in and out, matching the rhythm of his bobs over the fire type's cock. His hips rose up giving Hoopa access to his hole. The duo type switched to tongue fucking his trainer, his tongue thrust in and out, and he wiggled it about. Ash mimicked Hoopa's actions with his finger, it wiggled in the fire type's demanding heat.

“Master I'm cumming!” Charmander came hard, his release even more powerful than before. Charmander's cum was unique it was almost like drinking hot sauce but having a more manly flavor to it. Ash's tongue caressed his twitching dick, coaxing more cum from the fire type. He panted as he cuddled up to his trainer. Ash found his own release again, his cock firing off, but Hoopa was ready. He used one of his rings and sucked up all the cum.

Hoopa deposited it in his mouth and drank the warm goo. “Yummy!” he felt his own release hit and he flew up to Ash's mouth. Ash opened his mouth and took his release. The sweet cum washed down his throat. Hoopa rested against Ash, his and Charmander's heads resting on his chest. The trio sighed in bliss.

A strange cry was heard and the trio looked up and saw a golden pokemon flying overhead. "Amazing." Ash got into his bag and scanned the pokemon. Ho-Oh was recorded in his Pokedex.

“Ho-Oh the rainbow pokemon, Ho-Oh's feathers glow in seven colors depending on the angle at which they are struck by light. These feathers are said to bring happiness to the bearers. This Pokémon is said to live at the foot of a rainbow.”

“That was Ho-Oh, our world is so vast so many pokemon to meet.”

“Hoopa is with you!”

“I'm with you too."

“Thanks, guys." he gave them each a kiss. "Let's rest a minute or two then go catch us a new friend!"

To be continued


	3. First Pokemon and Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Pokemon Stats

Ash (7 Incher) Badges: 0 Pokemon: 2

Gary (5 Incher) Badges: 0 Pokemon: 2

Prof. Oak (6 Incher)

Pokemon

Hoopa (4 Incher) Hyperspace Hole, Confusion, Astonish, Magic Coat

Charmander (4 Incher) Scratch, Growl, Ember

Chap 3 First Pokemon and Training

The trio woke up, their morning arousals standing tall. Hoopa and Charmander worked on Ash together, their tongues gliding along his hot cock. Ash moaned and he stroked the two in time with their licks. Pleasure built up between the three, Ash's fingers working magic on their slits, smearing the pre all around the head. “Ahh ahh!” Charmander and Hoopa moaned, their hot breath dancing over Ash's penis and making it twitch.

When Ash's cock began to leak pre, the two pokemon began to attack the head, tongues lapping at the sweet essence of their trainer. The heat of release filled them and they came. Pokemon cum pelting his hands while the two consumed his semen. They washed up and Ash dressed and was ready to start the day.

“Keep your eyes peeled guys, let's find us a friend.” the group searched and soon came across a Pidgey. “Go get em Charmander!”

“Right!" he rushed out and began to battle the Pidgey. When the time was right Ash threw a Pokeball and caught the Flying/Normal type.

“Alright, we caught a Pidgey!" his pokemon cheered along with Ash. "Great job Charmander, nice battle." he pets him on the head. He called out the flying type. "Hey there Pidgey."

“Hello...wait you can understand me?” Hoopa chuckled.

“Were you surprised?” Ash explained, about Hoopa and his power. Pidgey was allowed to live outside the ball if he wanted. Ash found a berry patch and began collecting berries. While the trainer did that Hoopa and Charmander filled Pidgey in on their trainer.

“He really will mate with me?”

“He did me...”

“And me!” Hoopa added. The thought of mating with the young sexy trainer had caused his cock to rise from his sheath. “Hehehe looks like your interested.” Pidgey blushed and used his wings to cover his hard 3 incher.

Ash returned with a bounty of berries. "What's up, guys?"

“Pidgey has something to say.” Charmander bumped him forward. Pidgey yelped and he caught himself, but his hard cock was out in full view.

“So I see?” he kneeled down. “Anything you want to tell me?”

“I uh...will you...I mean can I...become your mate?” Ash answered and gave a kiss to Pidgey's beak.

"Lay back." Pidgey obeyed, laying on his back his cock stood at attention. Ash kissed the heated member and began licking the member. The flying type moaned, his penis twitching at the attention. It didn't take long for Pidgey to leak pre, he was pretty low level.

Ash's mouth descended upon his manhood, he slurped and sucked on his 3 inches. Pidgey couldn't help it, he flapped his wings in pleasure. “Ohhh so good, soo good!” Charmander and Hoopa nodded in agreement. It wasn't long before he came and he spilled his seed into the male's mouth. Ash swallowed every drop.

“Feel good?” Pidgey nodded. He looked at the bulge in Ash's pants.

“May I?” Ash nodded and undid his pants and freed not only his cock but his balls as well. “Ohh!” his wing caressed his manhood. “So big!” Ash shivered, the feathers tickling his length.

Pidgey went to town, he took Ash's cock into his mouth with ease. Ash moaned as he was deepthroated, the flying type go to town on his length. He bobbed his head, sucking and licking the underside. “Ohh!” Ash pet his head as Pidgey slurped him.

“Wow he's good.” Charmander nodded.

Pidgey showed another talent, he flapped his wings sending a breeze along his crotch. When Pidgey sucked his cock head, the breeze caressed his balls and slicked length. He sucked faster and flapped his wings faster.

Ash's release hit hard and he spilled his seed into Pidgey's mouth. He gulped it down and chugged it. “I think I'm gonna like it here.”

"Welcome to the family." Hoopa, Charmander, and Pidgey high paw/wing.

“We going all the way guys, we gonna battle gyms and defeat the pokemon league and win!”

“You think we can do it?” Pidgey asked.

"Sure we can Hoopa can you ring us some sparring partners?" Hoopa tilted his head.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, we can use your power for training, not capture.”

“Sounds fair to me, Allehooparing!” Hoopa summoned Rattata and Pidgey, more and more till there was a whole horde.

“Hey guys, wanna help us out in some training, we got spare berries to heal up those willing to help.” the wild pokemon agreed. Charmander battled the Rattata while Pidgey battled his fellow Pidgey.

Ash was true to his word and gave the wild pokemon berries as a thank you. Charmander learned Smokescreen. Pidgey learned Gust and even Quick Attack. Everyone worked hard, and an amazing event occurred some of the Rattata and Pidgey who were a tad higher level were able to gain enough experience to evolve.

"Whoa!" Raticate and Pideotto appeared. "Now you guys are a lot stronger, take care." Hoopa sent the Rattata, Pidgey, Raticate, and Pidgeotto back, they were happy to get stronger. With this new strength, they could protect their friends.

Route 1 was forever changed. Rattata and Pidgey were in surplus but strong trainers could find strong Raticate and Pidgeotto.

The guys headed towards Viridian City. Once there they got healed up and registered for the pokemon league. “The next gym available would be pewter city gym. Our gym here is temporarily closed at the moment.”

“Pewter City, huh? Sounds perfect.” Nurse Joy went back to treating the pokemon.

Ash called Prof. Oak. “Hey Professor, this a bad time?”

“Not at all Ash,” the man was flushed. He couldn't tell him he had been jerking off, his cock was still rock hard, and he had a dildo up his ass. He forgot to turn it off so it was buzzing right against his prostate. “H-h-how are you doing?”

“Great I caught my first Pokemon, a Pidgey and we got a lot of training in.”

“That's great my boy, I aahh can tell my grandson he lost a bet.”

“A bet?”

“Yes, he bet a large sum of money you wouldn't catch a pokemon before making it to Viridian and I bet in favor of you.”

"Well stick it to him, Professor. I also saw this pokemon." he showed his Pokedex.

“What?!” he jumped up, the tip of his cock hitting the desk. He lost it and he came, his seed pelted the underside of the desk and his shirt. “Amazing!”

"I know right, hopefully, I can see him again and possibly catch him. Later Prof. Oak." he hung up. Poor Ash was completely dense when it came to Oak. The older man was a tad glad for it, he slumped in his chair, his leaking cock making a puddle on the ground.

“Always nice talking to you Ash.”

Overhead a suspicious balloon was heading towards the pokemon center.

To be continued


	4. Team Rocket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Trainer Stats

Ash (7 Incher) Badges: 0 Pokemon: 3

Gary (5 Incher) Badges: 0 Pokemon: 2

Prof. Oak (6 Incher)

Pokemon

Hoopa (4 Incher) Hyperspace Hole, Confusion, Astonish, Magic Coat

Charmander (4 Incher) Scratch, Growl, Ember

Pidgey (3 Incher) Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack

Chap 4 Team Rocket

What Ash didn't know about the little wager Oak and Gary made. Oak made a special condition to help teach Gary a little lesson. He called his grandson and told him the good news, now for the rest of Gary's journey he had to wear this frilly pink and white panties.

‘No way I can't believe I have to wear these!' he blushed as he gazed down at his panty clad ass and crotch. Much to his surprise, the soft fabric felt great on his cock and balls, which stirred to life happily tenting the panties. Ash would be in for a surprise when they crossed paths.

-x-

Up above the pokemon center, the infamous team rocket was planning to make their move. Officer Jenny was patrolling the town looking for them. They were wanted thieves, the group robbed people of their pokemon and were looking for strong and rare ones to help take over Kanto.

This team consisted of James, a blue-haired young man, fit from his training, a skilled trainer that really did care for his pokemon, and they loved him to despite not knowing their strength. The other member was Jesse a red-haired long-haired woman, she had the potential to be a great trainer but tended to take the easy way out in training. The third was a wild talking Meowth.

They snatched their wanted poster and smirked at it like it was a badge of honor. “Such a picture hardly captures my beauty," Jessie says.

“Still, with this city on high alert, we should make one big score and get out of here."

“I know the perfect place," Meowth says. They were flying a balloon with Meowth as its head, and it was heading towards the Pokemon center. Team Rocket were not the only ones.

A girl with orange hair was riding her bike towards the Pokemon Center. “Aww man, no luck at all, I didn’t catch a thing.” This girl is Misty, she parked her bike and entered the center.

Ash's pokemon had fully recovered and the group was partaking in some doughnuts Ash had made. Ash had spent his allowance on a doughnut maker, it made Hoopa happy, the dough was easy but the glaze he made from various berries. A doughnut glazed with honey could attract pokemon and even make them easier to catch. “To our first stop, Viridian City!” they bumped doughnuts and all took a bite. “MMMM!”

“Ah!” They heard someone screen and turned. “You there with the Charmander!”

“Uhh, my name is Ash." he sweatdropped.

“Alright Ash, I want to battle!” she says.

“Umm, not that I mind, we kinda in the middle of our meal. Why don’t you join us and have a doughnut?” he offered.

“Are you making fun of me?” she snatches the doughnut and crushes it.

“No!” Hoopa cried.

“I don’t want a doughnut, I just want to battle your Charmander.” Ash blinked.

“Why Charmander? I do have other pokemon.” Pidgey raised his wing, and Hoopa was itching to battle with the doughnut destroyer.

"Why? Because I happen to be a Water Pokemon trainer, working to become a Water Type Master!" she smirked. "Fighting Fire types who are weak against Water-types is the best way to gain quick and easy experience. My water types can take on that pipsqueak no problem."

Now Charmander was pissed. “Let me at her!” Ash had to hold him and Hoopa back.

“That’s not very nice, apologize!” Ash snaps.

"I'll apologize if you beat me in battle?" she says holding a Pokeball.

“Excuse me!” they turned to see Nurse Joy. “No battles in the center.” Misty straightened up and got polite.

“Oh Nurse Joy, could you have a look at my Pokemon?”

“Sure dear, right this way.” As soon as Joy’s back was turned Misty glared at Ash. “We will finish this later!” she whispered.

“Oooohhhh let me at her!” Hoopa snapped, Ash held him back.

“That girl is weird best to stay away from her.” Their quiet evening couldn’t get back on track as the power was suddenly cut. “What’s going on?”

“I got this!” Charmander used his tail as a lantern and they found Nurse Joy.

“This is terrible, someone cut the power.” she and Chansey were going around trying to take care of things. “Switching to Emergency Power.”

They had a Pikachu Power System, it put the center into emergency mode. They had emergency lights, but all other power was going to help the injured. Misty joins the two.

“What’s happening?” she gasped. Before she could get an answer smoke began to fill the room. The humans and Pokemon cough.

“Prepare for trouble.” a female voice pierces through the smoke.

“Make it double.” a male voice joins in.

“To protect the world from devastation.”

“To unite all people within our nation.”

“To denounce the evils of truth and love.”

“To extend our reach to the stars above.”

"Jessie!" A red-haired woman appeared.

“James!” a blue haired male appeared.

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light," Jessie says.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight," James says.

“Meowth, that’s right!” Meowth finishes off their motto.

“Team Rocket?” Ash coughs.

“They are a group who steal Pokemon.” Joy explains.

The smoke was coming from James’ pokemon Koffing. Jessie had her own Pokemon out Ekans. "That's right, and we are here to steal all the Pokemon at this center," Meowth says.

“That Meowth it talked!” Misty and Joy gasped.

“Surprised!” Hoopa says.

"I didn't know Pokemon could learn to talk like this," Ash says. "Pidgey!"

“I’m on it!” Pidgey used Gust to blow the smoke away.

"Thanks, buddy." It was Meowth's turn to be shocked.

“He can understand Pokemon!” He pointed at Ash.

“What are you talking about Meowth?” Jessie asked.

“I’m telling you, there’s something weird about that kid, it’s like he can understand what his Pokemon are saying.”

“Are you surprised?” Hoopa comes out. “Hoopa granted Ash’s wish!”

“Who’s that Pokemon!?” James gasped.

“I’ve never seen a Pokemon like that.” Jessie chuckled. “It must be our lucky day, we came here to steal Pokemon and we come across a really rare one. Go Ekans!”

"Yes, master!" Ekans launched at Hoopa.

“Get them Koffing!” James ordered.

“Right on!” Koffing charges. Hoopa dodged their attacks.

“Leave my Pokemon alone, Charmander and Pidgey!” he calls.

“We got this!” they cheer. Pidgey clashes with Koffing and Charmander with Ekans. The flying type’s Quick Attack hits Koffing hard, and the fire type uses Scratch.

“You okay Hoopa?” Ash hugs his friend.

“They startled me a bit.”

“Ekans use Poison Sting!” Ekans fired a barrage of glowing needles.

“Koffing use Sludge attack.” Koffing spat a powerful sludge attack.

Charmander was hit and got poisoned. "I feel sick." he whimpered. Ekans quickly caught him in a wrap.

“It’s been poisoned!” Joy gasped.

Pidgey got covered in poisonous sludge, to which Koffing followed up with a powerful Tackle. Pidgey was unable to battle. “Pidgey!” Ash called out. “Charmander!”

“This is what happens when you send a fire type to do a water type’s job.” She sent out a Goldeen, who was quickly beat by Meowth and his Scratch attack.

“If you want your Pokemon to survive, hand over the rare Pokemon as well as all the other in this center.”

“You want me? Come and get me!" Hoopa floats away, making Team Rocket give chase. This was a trick of course as Ash had plenty of berries to help his Pokemon recover.

Charmander was still able to fight, so after a Pecha Berry and an Oran Berry he was ready to fight. “Nurse Joy, please look after Pidgey, he needs a good rest.”

“I will,” Ash runs off to go help Hoopa.

Hoopa tricked them outside, dodging their attacks. “He’s fast!”

“He’s not only rare he must be powerful.”

“Let’s slow him down, Koffing use Poison Gas!” Koffing released a powerful cloud of toxic smoke.

“Hoopa use Magic Coat!” Ash calls.

“Here we go!” Hoopa created a magical barrier, the poison gas was bounced back and Meowth was poisoned.

“The kid is back!”

“Charmander use Ember!”

"Payback time!" Charmander spun releasing flames hitting Ekans.

“Hoopa use Confusion!” Hoopa hit Koffing with a psychic attack. He became confused and ended up crashing into Ekans and the two fainted. Team Rocket returned their Pokemon and grabbed Meowth.

“We’ll get you!” They got in their balloon and tried to get away.

“Hoopa Hyperspace Hole!” Ash says.

“Alleyhooparing!” Using his rings he teleported right next to Team Rocket's balloon and struck. "Bye-bye!" BOOM!

“Team Rocket is Blasting Off!” they cried out as their balloon exploded and they went soaring off to the horizon. Ash breathed a sigh of relief. The center got the power going, and the Pokemon were safe.

-x-

Team Rocket survived their blast off. They made a report to Giovanni, saying they located a strange and powerful Pokemon. It was nothing they had seen in Kanto. “This kid has it, and not only could he understand what his Pokemon were saying, the Pokemon said it granted the boy’s wish.”

"A wish-granting Pokemon?" Giovanni seemed to be in thought. "Carry out your mission and bring me that Pokemon, this will be your prime mission unless I need you for an assignment.”

“Yes sir!” they salute.

-x-

Ash’s Pokemon were fully recovered. “You guys did great.” Hoopa sulked a bit though. “What’s wrong?”

“Hoopa seems to cause nothing but trouble.” Ash hugs him, and Charmander and Pidgey join the hug fest.

“You are my friend, I’m not gonna let you be taken away by some criminal team. Besides you used yourself as bait to lure Team Rocket away that was very brave.” he kissed Hoopa, who returned the kiss.

“It’s better to know about Team Rocket now, next time we won’t be caught unprepared.”

“Right!” they cheer.

Misty gets her bike and goes to leave. “Hey Misty, I thought you wanted a battle?”

“I did, but after seeing the pathetic way you and your Charmander battled I know he’s too weak to give my Water Pokemon any experience.” she rides off laughing, and the group flips her off.

“We are just starting off on our journey, we are gonna get lots stronger!” Ash says. He registered for the Pokemon League, receiving a cash card.

“When you battle registered trainers, the cash card records the data and gives you funds based on how you do. You can use those funds at Poke Marts to purchase items to help you on your journey,” Joy explains. “You will need at least 8 badges to enter the pokemon league.”

“So where is the closest gym?”

“We do have a gym here, but it’s closed right now. The next gym is in Pewter City.”

"Pewter City? Sounds great!" he says. "Thanks, Nurse Joy."

“It’s us who should be giving you thanks, you helped save the center.” Ash blushed.

He leaves with his little band of Pokemon. Using the directions Joy gave him, he headed for Route 2, which would take him to through the Viridian Forest.

To be continued...Chap 5 Bug Types and Hoopa Pranks

Preview: Team Rocket returns to try and steal Hoopa once more, but gets a little more than they bargained for especially James.

**Author's Note:**

> Series based off a one shot https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838847


End file.
